Rodrick De'louise
Rodrick "The Arsenal" De'louise is a former marine turned pirate. He abandoned the Marines, and the rank of Rear Admiral, three months after the Whitebeard war due to emotional trauma, and disgust with how the Government handled the aftermath. Appearance Rodrick is a pale, tall, relatively thin (though surprisingly strong) man with black hair, and piercing orange eyes. His usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape. He also has been seen wearing a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings During his service in the Marines his attire consited solely of the typical Marine attire during his entire carrier. Including the Officers "Justice" coat. One of his more distinguishing features are his piercing orange eyes, which even during his youth unnerved most who looked directly into them. Beyond their already uncanny appearance, they seem to glow when ever Rodrick is under great distress, such as in the heat of battle, adding to their unsettling appearance. Personality While on duty, during his service to the Marines, Rodrick was the epitamy of loyal, willing to carry out the orders of his superiors with out fail, strongly believing in Absolute Justice. Off duty however was a completely different case. Those who knew him during those days, such as his subordinates, often enjoyed his company, as he did all he could to "liven up the joint", as he would often put it. His demenor was that of a easy going, party loving, comedian who despite not having an interest in romance himself, was often referred to as the best wingman in history. He also had a strange, strange habit, of saying "It's entertaining to the readers" when asked why he acts the way he does. Due to events he witnessed during the war, he, for a season, fell into a deep depression and quickly fell behind in his work. However after three weeks of this behavior he returned to his original demenor, and was welcomed back by his comrades, though secretly he was now harbouring a great deal of contempt towards his superiors. After leaving the Marines, he dropped his views of Justice (mostly) and, now feelling more free and satisfied with his life, maintains his "off duty" personage most of the time, befriending most everyone, and taking things easy. Though when the time comes to get serious, he adopts a bizarre mix of the two demenors, one moment being commanding and insightful the next relaxed and goofy, to the point most wonder if he is insane, which his now much more frequent reference's to "the readers" or sometimes "viewers" does not help with. It's when he is truely upset however, that his "on duty" programing kicks in, resulting in a monstrous mix between the pirate eliminating devotion of a Marine, and the wild attitude of a pirate, giving the idea that he is not completely stable Despite being a pirate now, he has no real ambition other then to hunt for adventure and never serve people like the Government again. Abilities and Powers As a former Marine Rear Admiral, Rodrick held at one point authority over various subordinates. Now that he is a pirate however, he has lost the level of authority he once possesed. What he retains however, is the strategic training he gained from service, which helps not only in commanding his own crew, but also in predicting the Marines movements, allowing him to evade capture with greater ease, one of the reasons for his bounty. While he can predict the Marines fairly well, he himself rarely plans voyage's out, simply stopping at the nearest island and hoping something, or someone cool turns up, then taking that (or them) and running with it. He also possess a level of charisma most Marines and even Pirates do not, as shown from his ability to convince most people he comes across to join him for a while. Physical Strength In terms of physical power, his training as a Marine has granted him greater strength then the average civillain, and after years of continued training he now possesses enough strength to lift, carry, and throw a boulder more then twice his size with one arm. Another testament to his physical power is that during one of his battles against the worlds pirates he was shot with a cannon and not only survived but was able to keep fighting, albeit with with cuts and bruises, indicating high endurance. While he was fast enough to dodge bullets from only 9 meters away, he isn't particularly fast when it comes to running, being just above the average Marine, though he is able to run for much longer. He has most frequently been seen using a sword, and pistol, but he claims he can quickly think up ways to turn anything available into a weapon thats just as useful as his sword or pistol. As far as the actual weapons themselves they aren't particularly special, the sword being a standard Marine sabre, and the pistol being civilian class. Though with his training he is a fairly competant in use of both. Devil Fruit Rodrick ate the Gizo Gizo no Mi Devil Fruit, granting him the ability to "push" or "pull" exact replicas, referred to as forgeries, from any inanimate object. Due to his using this during his Marine days to keep his subordinates and comrades well armed, he was given the epithet "The Arsenal". In addition to being a human weapon factory, he has also created a few attack and techniques using his ability. Kiken'na Buredo (Treacherous Blade): Should a foe try and claim one of his replica weapons, Rodrick uses his levitation to turn the weapon against them. Tetsu no ame (Iron Rain): '''Should a canon or other heavy metal object be at hand, Rodrick will lift it with his great strength and leap straight up. Then after letting go of the object in front of him, punch it repeatedly, using his ability to cause multiple replicas of the weighty object to go flying and quickly falling right on top of his foe's. '''Ryoshiki no ketsujo (Lack of decency): '''Used primarily for diversions. Rodrick grabs hold of a foes pants or shirt, and using his abilities pulls a replica off of them, making them believe they've been stripped, usually leaving them too distracted to notice him running away (cackling all the way). '''Gensui (Fleet Admiral): '''This move requires the most preparation out of all his techniques. Rodrick will comandeer a ship, and begin making large quantities of replica's (a fleet). Afterwards he will either simply let them sit around his main ship, making his enemies believe themselves greatly out numbered, or use his levitation to perform Tetsu no ame, on an impossibly large scale. '''20 Metoru no ken (20 meter sword): '''By using his replication of replica's, Rodrick grabs a single replica blade, lays it on the ground and begins rapidly "pushing" replicas out of it, at the same time fusing them together hilt to blade tip, until the length reaches 20 meters. Then using his strength lifts and swings it. The biggest problem with this is while he holds enough strength to lift and swing it, its extreme length makes controling it difficult. Haki While originally, due to his rank, he did not possess Haki of any sort, after witnessing all three Admirals who were known Logia users, receive varying degree's of injury at the hands of the Whitebeard pirates he began searching for information on how this could be. He soon learned of Haki, particularly Busoshoku Haki and after further prying learned how it is gained. Once he left the Marines, he began trainging himself to use it, and though the prosess was very slow, two years later he managed to attain to a weak degree Busoshoku Haki. He has far from mastered it, but is for the moment happy with his progress. Relationships Crew The Everyone Pirates is called so due to the fact that in Rodricks eyes, everyone he meets is a member. And usually due to his personality, he can convice most people to go along with his shenanigans, which involve either attacking other pirates, treasure hunting, and other such activities. Unfortunately there are no official crew members, most simply go for an adventure or two, before returning home. Rodrick however is okay with this, and actually due to his own desire to remain in the first half of the Grandline he has actually met up with a few of his former crewmates. Out of a desire to protect his various crewmembers, he often will require them to wear masks or similar identity hiding clothing. While the individuals themselves are rarely identified, it is usually noticed that there has been a change, indicating he can gather many different people where ever he goes, adding to his bounty. Marines Despite now being a pirate, some of the Marines he served with still consider him a friend, which has worked to his benifit on a few occasions. Others however, are now nearly as kind, considering him a traitor both as a Marine and a friend, leading to their increased attempts to bring him down. A close friend of his was also a Marine, who was kiled when he was turned to stone by Hancock, and then crushed by Whitebeards power, leading to his downward spiral and eventual turn to piracy. Also as a rule(and possibly a weakness), Rodrick will both never inflict lethal damage on a Marine, but also come to a Marines aid if he or she is being over whelmed by another pirate. Pirates Despite nolonger being a Marine, any pirate who knew what he was like, and what he was capable of during his years of service still fear him the same as any other high ranking Marine. The more perseptive pirates however, have noticed his calmer demeanor, and take it as a sign that he is weaker then he once was. They are proven wrong usually, and are forced to flee in fear of his "on duty" persona. Enemies World Goverment Due to the fact that they no immediate action was taken against Shichibukai Boa Hanconk, and (as it appeared to him at first) Gekko Moriah, Rodick has developed a great deal of bitterness and comtept for Government. While he does not enjoy fighting Marines he has repeatedly stated that so long as the two organizations are together he will continue to fight. Boa Hancock Rodrick has a deep level of resentment towards Hancock due to her attacking Marines as well as pirates during the war, which led to a dear friend of his being killed. He has stated that if the two should ever meet, he will disregard everything and attempt to kill her. Adding this to his disinterest towards romance has cause Rodrick to honestly view Hancock as revolting. Gekko Moriah Due to Moriah's stealing of Marines shadows and using them himself, Rodrick had a great deal of anger towards him. Once he learned that Moriah had died, he calmed down a bit. However rumors of Moriah being alive have slightly reawoken his anger. As with Hanconk, Rodrick has sworn to kill Moriah should the two meet. Whitebeard Pirates While there captain, who brought down many of his comrades, may be dead, Rodrick will still turn dreary when the Whitebeard Pirates are mentioned. Though not to the extent of the Shichibukai, Rodrick is quite bitter towards them. History '''Past While the entirity of his past is not known, what is known is that at around 17 to 18 years of age, he joined the Marines and quickly impressed his superiors with his loyalty and determination. He also managed to find and consume the Gizo Gizo no Mi, and using its abilities to constantly resupply his comrades, was given the epithet, " The Arsenal". As the years passed, he quickly rose through the ranks and attained the status of Rear Admiral. Whitebeard War During the war, Rodrick was unfortunate enough to be on one of the ships that was sunk by Whitebeards initial attack, which as a result of his Devil Fruit, caused him to begin drowning. Fearing his life was at an end, he was suddenly saved by a fellow Marine and close friend of his. The two returned to the island, and did what they could to assist in the war effort, unfortunatly, the man who saved his life was caught in the treacherous attacks launched by the Shichibukai Boa Hancock, turning him to stone. Further more, when Whitebeard was sent into a blind rage and nearly destroyed Marineford, the pertified man was crushed, as was Rodrick, who spent the remainder of the war in shock and disbelief. Post war A mixture of emotional stress from his friends death, and from the knowledge that no action was being taken against Hancock led Rodrick into a deep depression and his work suffered for it. However after three weeks he seemingly returned from his abysmal behavior and managed to make up for the work he failed in. Unbeknownst to others, he was now harboring a great deal of bitterness towards the Government. During the timeskip After three months passed, he suddenly resigned from the Marines, and after just five days, launched his first action as a pirate, attacking a small merchant transport ship, claiming not only a good deal of money and his unnamed ship, but a 1,000,000 beri bounty due to his history as a Marine. This didn't last as he comitted further acts of piracy, raising his bounty to over 40,000,000 in just eight months. He also began training himself to use Haki. Post timeskip Two years after the war, Rodrick has gained further control over his Devil Fruit, and to a lesser extent, Busoshoku Haki. He has also gained, due to reports of being able to turn just about anyone to piracy, a bounty of over 90,000,000. Further more he has yet to enter The New World, and has not shown any signs of intending to. Major Battles Rodrick Vs Pirates.(Various through out career) Rodrick Vs Whitebeard pirates. Rodrick Vs Marines (Various) Quotes "You know, thats a good question.. ah, I'll let the readers argue about it.." When asked what he would do if confronted by Blackbeard. "Y'know.. I get the feeling I forgot something.." *canons fired, Marines shouting* "Oh yeah I'm a pirate now.. hueh hueh hueh.." One week after defecting. Trivia He like many others has a distinct laughter style (hueh hueh hueh hueh..) Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Human